Shenanigans
by obsydiandreams
Summary: Jack is immature... Sometimes, Ianto is too.     bordering on crack. :


Jack took over my brains today. He said he wanted to have some fun and was sick of all the drama… So I indulged him.

Disclaimer: Jack belongs to Ianto. This is cause he's really 5 years old. They both belong to some acronyms that mistreat them.

Comments are love.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jack!" Ianto yelled for his partner across the park. He shook his head wondering what the Captain had gotten into this time, and marveling at Jack's childishness. Even at the ripe old age of a couple hundred, the Captain was so immature. Ianto smiled at the thought, it _was _nice to see Jack out having fun, unfettered by the pressures of being Captain Jack Harkness. Out here, he could just be _Jack_. Ianto's Jack.

They had been ordered out of the Hub on a day when the Rift was quiet, Gwen had all but thrown the men onto the invisible lift, claiming that they had been cooped up too long. She was right, of course… They had been staying at the Hub to monitor the Rift, while the rest of the team had been out Christmas shopping and generally enjoying the gorgeous fall air.

The day was unusually warm for the middle of November, and the men had gotten some takeaway and gone to a nearby park. Jack had claimed it was a nice place to walk around. Ianto didn't believe him, seeing the twinkle in his Captain's eyes. Of course, there was one of those big wooden playgrounds that Ianto had always loved when he was a kid, and upon arriving at the park, Jack had immediately run to it, and begun climbing all over the wooden edifice. "C'mon Ianto, catch me if you can!"

Jack had reverted back to five years old. Ianto looked around uncomfortably, telling himself that he was just looking for some sort of alien device that may have stolen Jack's maturity. Of course, he was actually looking around to make sure he wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of people. Jack swung down from a pillar nearby, and grabbed the Welshman's hand, pulling him forward and kissing him properly. "I found some nice dark and hidden spaces inside," he whispered, "let's go in and make out like we're 15 again!"

"Jack, I don't think you ever grew out of 15" Ianto rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be pulled onto the playground. Soon as his foot touched the dirty (much to Ianto's chagrin) wood, Jack kissed him quick and was off like a shot. "Can't catch me!"

"Oh, this is so going to ruin this suit," was the thought that rolled very briefly through Ianto's mind, before taking off after the Captain. They chased each other for over an hour, climbing over and under and around everything on the playground. They forgot Rifts, and aliens, and the pressures of Torchwood, and became kids again, with no worries and no problems. Ianto wasn't even worried about the seriously caked dirt and sawdust that was all over him and Jack, it was even in their hair, as Jack had tackled Ianto to the ground at some point, and proceeded to kiss him till Ianto nearly blacked out.

When they were both exhausted and breathing hard, they finally climbed off of the playground, laughing together and ignoring the world. Ianto realized just how tense had been and pulled Jack into an embrace, "Thank you, Jack" he whispered. It was one of those rare times when the shy Welshman was overwhelmed with such emotion for the older man. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, still completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Ianto touched Jack's cheek tenderly. Jack smiled at him, and kissed him again, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Oh, the day's not over yet, Ianto…"

And with those parting words, Jack was off and running again, towards the giant piles of leaves that had been raked all around the park. Ianto shook his head and ran after him, calling his name… It was going to be a long night, thought Ianto with a grin… but he hadn't felt this good in years, and resolved not to waste it. He mentally shrugged as he saw a bit of the grey RAF coat poking out of an extra large pile of leaves, diving in after Jack.

The next day, the team found leaves strewn across the floors of the Hub, leading in a direct line from the invisible lift to Jack's office… each of the three shaking their heads at the shenanigans that the men must have gotten up to.


End file.
